


How Much Is That Puppy in the Window?

by ElectraRhodes



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Auction, But there is a plot - honest!, Ch 3 nothing but smut, M/M, for the no kill shelter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Auction in aid of the no kill shelter. Our favourite empath triggers a bidding war over a date with him.Ch 1 the auctionCh 2 the date 'negotiation'Ch 3 the porn. Sorry. The date.





	1. At the auction

Alana, Bedelia, and Hannibal all glare at each other. This hadn’t been on anybody’s playlist for the night. And yet here they are. When they’d got to Number 8. on the auction list they’d all been surprised to see Will get up from the table and walk steadily to the stage.

“Where’s he going?” Alana hissed to Beverly.

“What? Oh Will offered to be one of the dates up for auction”

Hannibal and Bedelia both sit up straighter in their chairs. Jimmy nudges Zeller under the table,

“Full on boner alert” he whispers,

Zeller glances round at the table and catches Bev’s eye. And if she ghosts a wink back that was just their business. Let’s just call this a small plan to raise an extra large bit of cash for the shelter. A small plan. Agreed between Bev and Will. Cos dayum.

“Please Will, please. You love that shelter. Please”

“Do I have to put out?”

“Only if you want to. That’s not the deal. They just get a date with you. You know the score. Dinner, or a trip, you know. Pleeeese.”

“Do you promise not to whine at me for at least three scenes?”

“Two”

“Four”

“Oh god. Alright. Three”

“Done. Have at the description Bev. For the auction catalogue”

“I love you Will”

Will rolled his eyes. They’d subsequently spent two separate trips to DC to find him something pretty gorgeous to wear. And to have his hair cut. And to get him a wet shave.

Sitting down at the table the night of the auction Bev had been pretty pleased with the whole group. She’d had to promise Preller an extra “show” to get them to come but that combined with Alana, Drs Lecter and Du Maurier and Chilton and her. Oh. And Will, it was enough for a table.

And what a table. It’s a mixed auction, but the highlights are the dates. All different, all with something that catches the eye or the imagination. And Will isn’t even the highlight. Except for this table. Maybe.

Up on the stage Will has to introduce himself. He and Bev worked on the script and when he takes off his glasses and smiles there are a few wolf whistles around the room. And possibly one or two whines. And at least one “well I wouldn’t kick him outta bed for eating crackers” remark.

He makes a good job of it, fakes eye contact because really the lights are so bright he can’t see a thing beyond the edge of the stage.

The introducer makes a few friendly aka saucy remarks and Will chuckles and does the whole eyebrow thing. Rests his hand momentarily on the guy’s arm and smiles in his face. There are a few cheers. Will smiles back at the crowd. Look at this face, look at this bod, don’t you want this just for one day?

When the auctioneer gets going she can’t keep up. The introducer ends up being her spotter. When they hit $15,000 it takes on a whole new edge. And at Bev’s table there are glares. Chilton ducks out at $17,000. Bedelia sticks at $20k. Alana thinks about bonds and stocks and a re-mortgage and the kiss she utterly fucked up and ups to $23k. Hannibal hasn’t even bid yet. But she still glares at him. He’s always the lion in every room.

“$35,000”

He says it casually. Alana knows she’s done. There are whistles all round the room. Up on the stage Will manages to blush just a little. 

There’s a shout from one of the other tables,

“Group bid, $40k!!!”

The whole room holds its breath. Maybe Will does too?

“Fifty”

And the room goes wild!

Back at the table Will sits down and manages a bashful smile round the table. Bev points at him and grins,

“Good job dog guy!”

It could be an awkward moment but the socially gifted amongst them laugh and there’s a little shift and it’s back to conversation and the next item on the auction.

At the end of the evening there are the goodbyes and great night and awww puppies. And all the people who want to come up and clap Will on the back, or his arse, for having raised so much money in one go. And all the people who want a closer look at the guy who’s paying $50k for a date.

Finally Hannibal has a moment to say,

“And what would you like to do on our “date”?

Will smiles back at him,

“You”


	2. At the office

“The shelter will love you for the donation but really? $50,000? Hannibal you didn't need to bid that much!”

“I found I could not stomach the thought of you with any of my competitors”

Will smiles a little to himself. Given what Hannibal does stomach regularly? Well. 

“They weren't really competitors. Only in your own mind”

“What about Alana? I think she only baulked at twenty three because prudence won out over desire”

And isn't that Alana all over?

“And you did kiss her”

“And drive over an hour to come and tell you so”

Hannibal pauses. This is indubitably true. He'd not really thought it through at the time. So annoyed as he was first by Tobias, then the interruption, and then Will’s declarations. Will waits for him to process it.

“And then you sent that guy after me. The cello killer”

Hannibal blinks, but Will isn't finished,

“So I sent him right back”

Slowly Hannibal says, thoughtfully,

“I didn't really think you could be that bad a shot”

“And you still didn't follow through”

Also true. All ‘I got here on my own, but I appreciate the company’ and that was it.

“I made serious adorable puppy eyes Hannibal. You still didn't get the hint!”

“I apologise Will. I was distracted by the serial killer and dead patient on my office floor. And your loud and frankly insensitive boss..”

Will interrupts,

“Don't pass this off on Jack”

Hannibal considers and nods agreement. Fair comment too.

“Hannibal. You had me at mongoose. I did say I was bad at the whole sociability thing”

Hannibal can't help but sound a little put out,

“You said you didn't find me that interesting”

“I was in a hotel room. In my boxers. I hadn't even had coffee. You fucking brought breakfast. I was not at my best”

“Shall we attempt to put the last few months behind us?”

“Please. So… Date?”

“Yes. Date”

“Any preferences?”

“I won't hold you to what you said the night of the auction. I could imagine in the heat of the moment you might have been a little carried away”

“Hannibal? Have we been having the same conversation for the last half an hour?”

“I might be slightly apprehensive”

“Really? You're kidding me. I'm expecting you to fuck me six ways short of Sunday between now and the end of the weekend”

“What does ‘six ways short of sunday’ mean Will?”

“It means a lot Hannibal! It means a lot. And not just because of the $50,000 dollars. I want you to”

“You want me to. You want me to? You want me too?”

“Fuck Hannibal. Keep up! Yes. Very much. I've thought about this ever since you did the whole floppy fringe thing and then got all suits and ties and shit on me”

“What have you thought about exactly Will”

“I'm seriously hoping this ‘session’ is going to finish to time in, let me see, well actually I can't tell because encephalitis! And clocks! Maybe ten minutes? Then you're going to suggest taking me back to your house for a small supper. We’ll eat a couple of very delicious courses. And then you’re going to introduce me to your bedroom which I'm really hoping is going to involve an enormous bed and very comfortable sheets. And you're going to undress me very slowly and then basically? Own me. Until maybe, Monday morning when very sadly I have a lecture to give. Oh and you can close your mouth now. And that's the last time I'll say that for the next three days”

He winks.

Hannibal takes a few minutes to internalise the full panoply of elements Will has just outlined. Will holds up a hand,

“Don't get hung up on the whole encephalitis thing. I'm getting it treated. And unless I'm completely wrong there won't be a Ripper scene to get called in to this weekend either. Alright?”

Hannibal nods,

“So. Will, would you care to come and have a light supper. We could discuss our putative date whilst we eat”

Will does his best bashful look,

“I thought you'd never ask”


	3. At the ridiculous 'I'm a serial killer just look at the art and antlers' house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw.

Will can only take a breath. Every. Other. Thrust. 

It had been bad enough when Hannibal had leant him carefully back over the dining table, stripped him of his khakis and deep throated him like some kind of rare uncut Italian pastrami. 

It had been worse when Hannibal had got him onto the bed and straddled him face down and then rimmed him until he was a desperate sobbing, sodden mess.

He didn't think he could be any further undone until Hannibal flipped him over, live bodies being apparently just as easy to manoeuvre as dead weight, and then the come hither movement of one oiled finger in his arse making him both see and feel at one with several universes. Several oiled fingers though? A goddam doctor? Who'd forgotten where none of the essentials are? 

Fuck.

 

And then? Fingers. Arse. Mouth. Sorry, throat. Cock. Will had thought this might be what the run up to spontaneous human combustion felt like. 

And it was only Friday night. Or as Hannibal had so coyly phrased it,

“Round one”

He'd even rung a fucking bell.

When they'd left the office Hannibal had suggested Will give him maybe a ten minute head start. Just to get supper started. Tidy up a little. Prepare. That was Will’s first small mistake. Not a major one. But a mistake.

By the time he arrived at Hannibal's Baltimore home Hannibal had clearly mentally re-grouped. He'd practically purred.

“Come in Will, perhaps you'd like to freshen up? You'll find toiletries and a little something to wear in the guest bath. Please, take your time.”

So, Will had, after all the rainforest shower was something else. Will could swear there were tree frogs chirruping in there wth him. The clothes were alright, fitted khakis, a nice shirt, and some maybe just a little slutty, underwear. He'd worried at his bottom lip over them for a few minutes. But in the end? Marginally better than going commando.

The light supper was delicious. Just two courses. With carefully paired wine. Will hadn't anticipated the speed at which he'd be dessert. Until the whole dropped khakis thing. And Hannibal had clearly got plans for the underwear as he'd only pushed them aside for the whole deep throating.

And the rimming.

And the fingering. 

Gods. Anal fingering might be his very favourite words in combination. Ever.

But Will’s second mistake, which was a marginally bigger one, ahem, a considerably bigger one, was what the suits were all about.

Hannibal’s suits. All fuck off large check, and spotted pocket squares in a competing colourway, and ties that begged you to let them tie to you to the bedpost and call you daddy, and vests, with double breasting, pockets and lapels? Seriously?

And the confidence to wear such things? Alone, let alone in combination? Where did that come from?

Will realised he really should have thought this through. So this is what all the prep has been about. Hannibal takes his time undressing. He doesn’t even have to fake utter confidence in the face of Will still whining and writhing and desperate, all thought of a cunning little plan, not just out the window but off down the road running and screeching!

Hannibal is hung.

Really and truly. Now you can’t be a cop, or a neurally atypical empath, or FBI profiler and not see just about every body type and shape and parts without coming face to face, so to speak, with a variety of cocks and other intimate body parts.

But seriously?

Beyond his wildest dreams. And he’s had quite a few of those!

“Fuck me” he breathes, and it’s a heady mix of lust, and yearning, and anticipation and maybe just a heady thread of fear.

Hannibal smiles,

“I intend to”

And Hannibal is a man who always keeps his promises.

 

By Monday, Will can just about hobble. He manages to deliver his lecture with only the slightest dazed look on his face and ache in his arse. Smile hovering at the corners.

In the lab at lunchtime Bev gives him a once-over.

“Good weekend then? Go on that date with Hannibal?”

“Hmm? What Bev? Oh yes. Date. Yes. For sure.”

“Good then?”

Will doesn’t reply for a few moments until Bev shiteats a grin,

“That good”

He has the grace to blush.

“Going to see him again? Outside the office?”

Will mumbles. Bev grins again.

A little later in the afternoon when she’s sure no one else in the lab is looking she sends a text.

>Dr Lecter? As we agreed. An extra 10% to the shelter I believe<

There’s a reply about five minutes later. Because, Will’s mistake? His third one? But really his first and the biggest? That he could ever get one over on Hannibal.

>Cash transferred. Thank you Ms Katz. As exceptional in your friendships as in your trace analysis. Thank you for your assistance. Sincerely Hannibal Lecter<

Bev high fives herself. Seriously? She is the best. TM. 

She is so double the best that a few minutes later she texts another message ..

>Will? You owe me another $500. He still thinks it was his plan<

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Much Is That Puppy In the Window? [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999784) by [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer)




End file.
